The phytopathogenic bacterium, Pseudomonas syringae, can suppress both pathogen-associated molecular pattern (PAMP)-triggered immunity (PTI) and effector-triggered immunity (ETI) by the injection of type III effector (T3E) proteins into host cells. T3Es achieve immune suppression using a variety of strategies including interference with immune receptor signaling, blocking RNA pathways and vesicle trafficking, and altering organelle function.
Based, at least in part on the experimental results described herein, this disclosure provides compositions and methods that can be used to genetically engineer plants (e.g., soybean plants) that are able to exploit this interaction, thereby increasing the innate immunity of the plants.